


Один-ноль

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Euro 2012, Gen, Watching TV, gen - Freeform, idk soccer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Да, написано до матча.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Один-ноль

**Author's Note:**

> Да, написано до матча.

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Повседневность  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+93 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
в комментарии автора)  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Матч прошел, а я не знаю, как так вышло с этим фиком)  
19 июня 2012 года, Англия-Украина 1:0  
Гол: Руни 48  
***  
Посвящаю будущему матчу со сборной Англии. Противника ее, я думаю, все знают, и результат этого матча будет не далек от описанного ниже)  
На самом деле, я люблю свою сборную, я верю всегда и болею всегда за свою сборную, но я стараюсь смотреть правде в глаза)   
---|---  
  
«Ты мне нужен. ШХ»  
«Я занят»  
«Чем? ШХ»  
«Смотрю телевизор»  
Джон решил не уточнять, что именно он смотрит. Его специфический сосед все равно бы не понял.  
Только он устроился удобнее на своей кровати в предвкушении интересного просмотра, его надежду разрушил Холмс.  
\- Что это за ерунду ты смотришь, Джон? – Шерлок ворвался в комнату доктора без стука.  
\- Вообще-то, я собираюсь смотреть футбол, и это не ерунда! И нужно стучаться! – Шерлок фыркнул и прошел в комнату, заглядывая в экран телевизора.  
\- Как можно его смотреть? – сложив руки на груди, спросил он.  
\- Глазами, Шерлок. И, собственно, тебе-то что до этого? Телевизор тебя вообще не интересует.  
\- Зато он интересует тебя. – Холмс не обратил внимания на сарказм, и бесцеремонно подвинув друга, устроился рядом с ним.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – не то чтобы Джон был против, подвигаясь, ему просто стало интересно, что задумал его гениальный сожитель.  
\- Собираюсь разобраться, что отвлекает тебя от помощи мне.  
\- Футбол. Чемпионат Европы. И я собираюсь посмотреть этот матч, Шерлок. Поэтому, если ты не против, я хотел бы…  
\- Остаться один, - автоматически закончил сыщик, прищурено вглядываясь в экран. – Ну вот в чем смысл? Взрослые мужчины… ты любишь футбол, Джон? Но я не наблюдал признаков…  
Шерлок повернулся к Джону, внимательно его разглядывая, тот молча пытался смотреть в экран. Показывали как раз выход команд.  
\- Игнорирование тебя не спасет. Но если хочешь знать, сборная Англии выиграет этот матч. – заявил Шерлок, и отвернулся к телевизору.  
\- Да? И с каким же счетом, умник? – Джон принял решение не вдаваться в подробности, как именно Шерлок это вычислил.  
Детектив задрал подбородок и презрительно сжал губы. Джон вздохнул.  
\- Ну, ладно... я тоже так думаю.  
\- Руни забьет единственный гол, который принесет нам три очка, – буркнул Холмс.  
\- Шерлок, ты же не пророк, - Джон засмеялся, шутливо толкнув его плечом.  
\- Но это очевидно. Из-за дисквалификации он пропустил уже два матча, сегодня он со свежими силами выйдет на поле, чтобы забивать, команда сделает все, чтобы предоставить ему такую возможность. Оборона противника оставляет желать лучшего, они могут полагаться только на везение, которое, впрочем, не поможет, если наша сборная постарается…  
\- Постой, откуда ты знаешь про дисквалификацию Руни, оборону противника, и вообще? Я за тобой что-то тоже не замечал любви к футболу.  
\- Но это не значит, что я не знаю о нем, - парировал Шерлок.  
\- Ах, ну да, - Джон улыбнулся, сдерживая смех, когда увидел обиженную гримасу на лице друга. Как он мог допустить мысль, что Шерлок о чем-то может не знать?  
Шерлок практически поднялся с кровати, но Джон поймал его за руку.  
\- Посмотри со мной матч.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.  
\- Я и так смогу…  
\- Потом я помогу тебе с твоим экспериментом, - Джон снова отодвинулся на край, освобождая Шерлоку место.  
\- Это шантаж, - нехотя заметил сыщик.  
\- Нисколько.  
Шерлок помялся немного, но вернулся на свое место, придвигаясь ближе к Джону, соприкасаясь с ним плечом, Джон только улыбнулся своей маленькой победе.

13 июня 2012


End file.
